1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing boride dispersion copper alloys which are used for making electrical contacts, sliding parts, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A composite of a boride and copper has hitherto been manufactured by sintering a mixture of their powders, since boron does not form a solid solution with copper.